


The Watcher

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Jim witness another squabble between Spock and Uhura, in different languages, and Jim understands every single word that is said. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

Jim sat next to Chris watching a vid in the rec room. Sure, they could have watched it in their quarters, but some of the crew had wanted to see it as well, so they turned on the player and sat back, unfortunately, others had different ideas. Chris heard Uhura’s loud voice speaking to someone else in Vulcan. He watched as Jim sighed trying to focus on the vid. There were days Chris didn’t envy his husband’s detailed knowledge of six different languages counting Federation Standard.

McCoy looked over at Jim with concern as Spock’s calm response only elicited a wince from Jim, “Are you okay?” Jim rolled his eyes before nodding. They resumed watching the vid as the other couple launched into yet another language. Jim started to rub the side of his face as Chris watched him. He suddenly wished he could understand what they were saying. It was probably just as well the Universal Translator hadn’t been perfected yet.

“Hey, we’re trying to watch something here!” someone finally called over their shoulder at the escalating argument.

Finally, after everything was said and done, Chris heard Jim’s name invoked loud and clear, Jim stood up, “Excuse me, I need to settle something with my first officer and his mate.” Chris hit the pause button. They listened very carefully, but no one could hear anything beyond the low murmur of Jim’s words as he passed on what he had to say to the couple. Jim came back and sat next to Chris once again.

“What was that all about?” Chris asked.

“Of all things they were arguing about having children. Uhura was willing to undergo the treatments necessary to accept a human/Vulcan child. Spock didn’t want to risk it. Apparently, the Vulcan gestational period is eleven months.”

“Spock didn’t want to risk Uhura in a pregnancy that might last that long?” Chris asked.

“Well, yes, and I was willing to stay out of it until…well…apparently Uhura would be willing to accept the idea of a human father.”

“That bothers Spock?” Chris asked.

“No, not particularly, and apparently they’ve come to an agreement who that father should be.”

“Then, what’s the problem?”

“They never bothered to **ask** me!”


End file.
